In some of conventional white color semiconductor light emitting devices, a layer containing a fluorescent material, such as yttrium-aluminum-garnet (YAG) activated by adding cerium, that absorbs blue light and emits yellow light is formed on a light emitting surface of a blue color semiconductor light emitting element, and blue color emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element and yellow color emitted from the above-mentioned fluorescent material layer are mixed with each other to form white color.
In such a semiconductor light emitting device, however, since white color is made by mixing blue color and yellow color with each other, the color rendering properties of the emitted color are not high. Therefore, for example, JP-A No. 2002-226846 has proposed a semiconductor light emitting device which is provided with a light emitting element that emits near ultraviolet rays and a film including four fluorescent materials that are respectively excited by the near ultraviolet rays to emit red, orange, blue and green lights respectively so that white color is prepared by adjusting color balances among the three colors of red, blue and green.
However, the above-mentioned proposed technique forms a single fluorescent material film in which four fluorescent materials of red, orange, blue and green colors are mixed and dispersed is formed to provide white color; consequently, it is very difficult to adjust balances among the respective light emission colors, while light properties, such as a reflecting property and a progressing property, caused by differences in light wavelengths are taken into consideration.